


Babe, Just Trust Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Trust, day 03, yumikuri week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: “Do you trust me?”Historia’s lips twitched into an amused smile. “I think it’s too late to say no.”Ymir chuckled softly. “Okay. Hold on tight.”XxXYmir takes Historia out on a surprise date to celebrate their anniversary.





	Babe, Just Trust Me

“Do you trust me?”

Historia’s lips twitched into an amused smile. “I think it’s too late to say no.”

Ymir chuckled softly. “Okay. Hold on tight.”

Ymir wrapped Historia’s arms around her waist, and Historia tightened them. Ymir flipped down the visor on her bike helmet and started walking the bike forward. Historia was blindfolded, so she couldn’t see anything of what was happening. She could only hear the crunch of gravel as Ymir’s bike rolled down the driveway.

“Would you tell me if I asked where we’re going?” she tried.

Ymir snorted. “As if, squirt. Just hold on and you’ll find out.”

Historia wanted to argue for the sake of it, but she kept quiet instead. Ymir kicked the bike to life and smoothly drove onto the street. Historia managed to keep up with the first couple of turns, easily envisioning the route they were taking, but then Ymir made an unexpected turn and seemed to even turn around completely, and she had no idea where they were going. She tightened her arms even more and rested her covered head against Ymir’s back. Ymir was warm against her, contrasting with the cold wind that buffeted against her. Ymir liked to drive really fast.

Historia couldn’t see the road flying by, but she could feel the way their bodies soared, knew that they were probably speeding pretty wildly. But it only filled her with a sense of exhilaration and excitement, not fear. She trusted Ymir and knew that she would never do anything irresponsible that would put their lives in danger—except maybe the speeding, but that was beside the point.

Eventually they came to a stop. Historia had no idea how much time had passed or how far they had driven, only that she felt warm all over and she just wanted to see Ymir’s beautiful smile. Ymir hopped off the bike and took the helmet from Historia’s head.

“Can I see now?” she asked.

“Nope.”

She sighed, but laughed when Ymir lifted her effortlessly from the bike and set her down on the ground. She turned and guided Historia’s hands to her shoulders, so she knew without needing to be told that Ymir wanted to carry her on her back.

“Really?”

“Babe, just trust me.”

She did, so she climbed on and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck. They started walking. Historia listened intently to their surroundings, catching the crunch of hard soil and dried leaves. They were clearly somewhere in nature, possibly a forest. Their home city of Sina was surrounded by beautiful, thriving forests, so it was possible that they had driven out of the city. The air smelt strongly of nature—bark and soil and grass. Ymir’s breaths were a little laboured by the time they reached their destination. She groaned softly when she set Historia down on her feet.

“Now,” Ymir said, moving behind her. She ran her hands along Historia’s arms up to her shoulders. “You know that I love you, right?”

Historia shivered from her touch. Ymir bent down and pressed a soft kiss between her shoulders. Since her sight was blocked, for a moment everything else was intensified, and the sensation of soft, warm lips on her skin made her tingle and warm and suck in a deep, deep breath. She didn’t remember Ymir’s kiss ever feeling so intense before.

“I do,” Historia responded a little breathlessly. Ymir was warm at her back. “And I love you too.”

“Good.”

The blindfold slid off, and Historia covered her eyes for a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. When she had, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

They were at Sina National Park, and Ymir had somehow managed to set up a large blanket on a soft, grassy spot. There was a picnic basket, Champaign in a bucket of ice and a bunch of pillows. The book Historia was still reading rested beside the basket. Her heart filled with warmth.

“Ymir,” she uttered in awe. “You did all of this?”

Ymir walked forward and spread her arms out, grinning. “Am I the best girlfriend or what?”

She surprised Ymir but running forward and jumping into her arms. Luckily Ymir’s impeccable sense of balance kept them from falling over, and Ymir staggered over to the blanket and set her down. Historia laughed and kissed the tip of Ymir’s nose.

“Five years with you and you still manage to surprise me.”

Ymir’s grin widened.

“It’s my aim to always make you shook.”

Historia slapped her shoulder. “You dweeb.”

“Says the pipsqueak.”

Ymir rolled them over on the blanket and Historia released a surprised laugh. “Before we get to the delicious food I spent all morning buying, here.” She lifted both hands, closed. “Pick one.”

Historia narrowed her eyes, but she did trust Ymir so she eyed either hand, debating which to pick. A light breeze swirled around Ymir’s face, rustling her hair, and the sunlight threw her freckles into focus. The brown in her eyes looked more golden and Historia was reminded of why she loved them so much.

“This one,” she said, touching Ymir’s left hand.

Ymir grinned widely. “Are you sure?”

“Ymir.”

She chuckled and opened her hand. There was nothing inside, but there were words scrawled over her palm and Historia held her breath when she read them.

_Marry me?_

Ymir opened her other hand to reveal a single, beautiful ring. “Five years,” Ymir said, smiling gently. “That’s not all that long when you think about it. But you’ve changed my life in so many ways, and I want to change alongside you.”

Historia covered her mouth with her hands, heart beating. She had always known that she wanted to marry Ymir. It was a conversation they often had, one where they both agreed that they wanted that level of trust, that ultimate connection. They had just never agreed to do it on a specific day, so Historia was completely surprised in the best way ever. This was so typical of Ymir, too. Sure, the drive was out of the ordinary, but lovely, and the picnic was sweet but it was just a picnic and a blanket, and just a calm forest. This was so unassuming and every day, and Historia’s heart absolutely swelled.

“Hell yes,” she choked out, tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks. “I love you, you beautiful dork.”

Ymir crawled forward and kissed her softly on the lips, humming. “But I’m _your_ dork. And I love you more than anything, ever.”

Historia laughed when Ymir rolled them over again, settling her down atop Ymir, who then grabbed for the basket and pulled the alcohol near. “Now,” Ymir said, eyes shining bright. “Shall we toast to finally getting engaged?”

Historia smiled. “Yeah, let’s.”

She would always trust Ymir. With her life, her happiness, and always her heart.


End file.
